Constellation
by Cil Sophie
Summary: Durant la nuit de Samhain, propice aux événements magiques et mythiques, deux personnes totalement opposées se retrouvent. Lors de ce moment, hors du temps, ils se permettent d'exister. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de connaitre la saga pour suivre l'histoire. OS pour l'anniversaire de Daria.
_**Constellation**_

 _ **Création de Selina**_

 **ooOOoo**

 _ **Je m'excuse par avance pour les différences de prononciation ou des personnages ou des lieux, car je n'ai lu et vu que les versions anglaises d'Harry Potter. Donc, quelques mots ne sont peut être pas forcément traduits mais Lyra a veillé à rectifier les plus flagrants.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, mes corrections sont apparues dans le texte mais c'est rectifié... enfin je crois.**_

 **Canis Major**

Des yeux gris le scrutent minutieusement dans le miroir, lui envoyant un reflet magique bien plus enjoué que la réalité.

Il entend la musique classique et les conversations des invités par la fenêtre ouverte. Rien que ces sons lui tapent sur les nerfs et il lui démange d'en finir avec l'orchestre. A mains nues. Comme un de ces sauvages de moldus en slips dorés sur les rings que ce crétin de Weasley passe son temps à regarder.

Il faut se reprendre. Sa main tremble alors qu'il ajuste son col.

Narcissa, sa mère, entre dans la chambre et avance, les mains tendues vers son fils bien aimé. « Draco… Que tu es magnifique. ». Ses paumes se posent sur des joues glacées et elle l'interroge. « Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Draco détourne son le regard, n'osant exprimer ses doutes. « Tout… tout va bien. ». Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue mais finit par demander. « Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup ? Est-ce que le fait de s'allier aux Greengrass va vraiment changer quelque chose à nos vies ? ».

Elle grimace. « Ce sont les propos de ton père, pas les miens. Mais, pourquoi ces questions ? ».

Draco se détourne d'elle pour ne pas lui faire face en disant, à voix haute, ces pensées traîtresses qui le minent. « Ne m'as-tu pas dit un jour 'que c'est dans la nature humaine de ne pas oublier son premier véritable amour' ? ».

Narcissa ferme la fenêtre, sentant combien cette discussion est privée. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de cela. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. ».

« Je m'excuse de m'être emporté ce jour-là… Mais… Penses-tu que je suis… une personne que l'on peut oublier ? ».

« Oh non mon chéri ! Je suis certaine que tu es le premier amour de beaucoup de jeunes femmes. Même après toute cette période misérable au retour de… enfin… Sois fier d'être celui que tu es. ».

Il soupire, sans vraiment y croire. « Merci de remonter mon égo. ».

Narcissa lui prend les mains. Elles sont maintenant si larges dans les siennes. Son fils a tellement grandi et il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Comme si le fardeau que lui a légué son père ne suffisait pas. Redorer le nom des Malfoy n'est vraiment pas chose aisée pour un homme aussi jeune.

Elle a discuté de ses doutes avec Andromeda qui lui a vite fait comprendre que son fils avait le droit de prendre ses propres décisions, surtout quand on voit où les erreurs et égarements de son mari l'ont conduit.

Lui offrant un sourire un peu trop triste pour la circonstance, ses paroles sont énigmatiques. « Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu as le droit de vivre pour toi. Et cela quoi qu'en dise ton entourage. ».

Draco la regarde, perplexe, et se demandant si elle n'a pas un peu abusé du champagne. Son destin en tant que Sang-pur est déjà tout tracé. Alors que peut-elle dire par là ?

Dans sa robe vaporeuse, elle s'empresse de se diriger vers la sortie et l'invite à la suivre. « Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant la cérémonie. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un peu l'air ? ».

Il acquiesce et se retrouve rapidement devant le grand escalier menant à la salle de bal. Bien qu'il soit de la 'haute' et qu'il ait baigné dedans depuis qu'il était tout petit, Draco n'a jamais vraiment aimé les bals. Trop de bruit, de foule, sans compter toutes ces personnes qui tentent d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Bon ok, lorsqu'il était ado, il ne vivait que pour ça mais maintenant…

Cette gentillesse crasse, ces sourires de façade… Tout cela l'écœure au plus haut point.

Son père, séchant à Azkaban pour encore un millénaire, a perdu son droit d'être le Lord Malfoy, donc c'est lui qui se tient non loin de sa mère, représentant la famille, comme l'indique la bague onyx aux armoiries familiales qu'il porte au doigt.

Plusieurs femmes, et quelques hommes, le dévisagent avec un air appréciateur… Vraiment ces gens n'ont aucune pudeur…. Mais, ils filent rapidement dès qu'ils croisent son regard froid.

Presque instinctivement, Blaise, son meilleur ami, le rejoint, l'incitant avec l'aide de Narcissa, à se calmer. Cela a toujours été son boulot. Non Drake, tu ne dois pas dire des choses odieuses aux gens… Non Drake, tu n'as pas le droit de torturer ce môme de première année… etc… etc… En fait, pour ce soir, Draco doit surtout s'en tenir à son texte… Appris par cœur à grand renfort de firewhisky… et ne parler à personne.

Remarquant que le héros du soir est de sale humeur, Blaise l'incite à aller faire un tour. Oui, lui aussi. N'étant pas un Serpentard pour rien, Draco se rend bien compte de leur attitude étrange mais décide de jouer le jeu. Peut-être, en effet, il est légèrement stressé par cette situation.

 **ooOOoo**

La Lune est incroyablement brillante ce soir. Ce qui contraste étrangement avec l'encre noir du ciel nocturne. De gros nuages sombres passent langoureusement devant l'astre, plongeant régulièrement le grand parc de la propriété dans l'obscurité.

Draco avance tranquillement le long du chemin de graviers d'un blanc si lumineux qu'ils paraissent phosphorescents. Espérant que ce sentiment d'oppression qu'il ressent cessera avec une promenade en solitaire. Il passe un dernier bosquet de roses Victoria, maintenues à l'état de floraison permanent par sa mère et s'apprête à entrer dans un des labyrinthes de buis et cyprès qui entourent la roseraie.

Les graviers laissent place à une pelouse coupée au cordeau, veloutée et épaisse qui étouffe ses pas à mesure qu'il entre dans le mur végétal.

Draco ralentit. Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les fermer fortement. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus haletante et des gouttes de transpiration perlent sur son front.

La température semble descendre de plusieurs degrés et son souffle apparaît à présent en volutes de fumées blanches dès qu'il sort de sa bouche.

Le jeune homme ressent des larmes glacées qui lui piquent les paupières. Ses mains resserrent sa cape autour de son corps qui semble pris de frissons. Bien que la semaine ait été douce pour un automne, ce soir en particulier semble bien hivernal pour le Wiltshire.

Lorsque le froid semble prêt à lui glacer les sangs, Draco comprend ce qu'il lui arrive. « Putain, non pas maintenant… ».

Sa main cherche sa baguette dans un des pans de sa cape mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, cet étrange sentiment d'oppression le reprend, interrompant ses gestes.

Il avance difficilement dans le labyrinthe, se tenant la poitrine comme si son cœur menaçait de s'échapper. Son regard est attiré sur ses mains glacées, et il les regarde s'attendant presque à voir avancer le givre sur sa peau.

Pourtant, sa peau reste inchangée, blanche, sans défaut et presque lumineuse sous l'éclat de la Lune. _Alors pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ressent-il ce froid, qui se répand dans son corps, étreignant son cœur, faisant frissonner ses membres… _si froid… Tellement froid… trop froid…._

Tombant à genoux sur le sol et pantelant, il sent son esprit qui abandonne peu à peu. Est-ce ainsi qu'il va mourir ? Lui, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles magiques de Grande Bretagne…à quelques centaines de mètres des personnes les plus puissantes de leur communauté.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il mériterait une mort vingt fois pire que celle qui se présente devant lui, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de lutter. Ses mains se frottent l'une contre l'autre cherchant désespérément de la chaleur. Il ne remarque même pas que sa baguette est tombée un peu plus loin, de toutes les façons le sort _Corpus Calor_ ne semble plus fonctionner alors qu'il sait qu'il le maîtrise. Il a tellement froid… _pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid ?_ Alors qu'il ferme les yeux, ressentant le battement de son cœur affolé sous ses paupières et son cerveau menaçant de lâcher sous la pression, il se permet un dernier mot…

 _« Hermione. »._

 **ooOOoo**

Lorsque Draco reprend conscience, c'est dans un souffle asthmatique. Comme quand on passe trop de temps à tester son apnée dans l'eau et qu'on en ressort les poumons brulants du manque d'oxygène.

Il met un certain temps avant de réaliser où il se trouve mais apprécie la chaleur réconfortante qui l'entoure. Elle envahit son corps doucement à en devenir presque dérangeante, brulante. Mais, c'est toujours mieux que la frigide apathie qui le submergeait.

Une main chaude se pose sur sa joue, puis passe dans sa chevelure. Il réalise qu'il n'est pas tout seul, le jeune homme se relève d'un coup, appelant mentalement sa baguette qui fuse jusqu'à sa main.

Le bout d'aubépine menace directement la personne qui s'est permis de le toucher.

Un petit rire cristallin se fait entendre. « Je suppose que tu te sens mieux ?! ». La jeune femme à qui il appartient se redresse du banc, où elle était installée. « Je te laisse alors. ».

Maintenant qu'il a baissé sa garde, Draco prend en compte son environnement. « Hermione. ».

Ils sont encore dans le labyrinthe. Dans son centre plus exactement, s'il reconnait bien la petite fontaine qui se trouve juste derrière eux. Il se tourne à présent vers celle qui l'a sorti de sa torpeur. « Attends. Hermione… Attends. ».

Hermione s'arrête, hésitant entre fuir en direction du manoir ou rester auprès de lui. Sans se retourner, elle marmonne. « Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre. C'est un soir de pleine lune. Tu dois être super nerveux… Puis… Je pensais que ces attaques de panique avaient disparues… ». Lorsqu'il ne dit rien, elle conclut. « Tu vas finir par te tuer à ce rythme alors que tant d'autres rêvent de le faire. ».

Draco se rapproche et range sa baguette dans sa cape. Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il est encore victime de crises d'angoisse et qu'elle est toujours la seule à parvenir à le calmer. « Alors tu es venue…. ».

Mettant de l'espace entre eux, la jeune femme se dirige vers la fontaine. « Yep. Je n'allais pas rater l'événement de l'année. Le grand Lord Draco Malfoy se marie. Puis, c'était une si belle carte d'invitation. ». Elle pose son index sur son menton, passant en mode détective. « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à bouder au milieu de nulle part ? Au moins, si le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore à l'hôpital, vous auriez pu rester ensemble dans votre petit coin sombre, à tenir le mur, tout en maugréant sur le fait que vous êtes au-dessus du commun des mortels. Attends… Attends… Ou plutôt, je vous imagine plus chacun dans un coin, jetant des sorts sur les pauvres imbéciles qui feraient l'erreur de passer à portée de baguette.… Mais, vu que tu es une des stars de la soirée, qu'est-ce que tu fous à te geler ici ? ».

Ce franc-parler et cette dérision ont encore et toujours tendance à lui hérisser le poil car cela montre qu'elle passe trop de temps avec ses acolytes Dumb et Dumber mais… en même temps, il adore l'entendre parler ainsi car elle est bien moins coincée que les pauvres petites filles riches que peuvent être les Sang-pures.

Il reste à quelques pas, lui laissant l'espace qu'elle désire, malgré le fait qu'il brûle d'aller la rejoindre. « Je prenais un peu de temps pour moi… ».

Elle reste incrédule. « Dans un labyrinthe ? Au milieu de la nuit ? Avec tout le gratin magique qui est dans ta maison ? Connaissant ta mère, cette fête va être la perfection même… au point que je pense que même les murs transpirent des pièces d'or, alors où est le problème ?! ».

Draco préfère détourner cette question et explique. « Un Malfoy se doit de montrer l'exemple, même si c'est… comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, 'jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres'. »… _Tout cela pour vendre son âme au plus offrant_... Bien qu'il grimace en pensant cela, il apprécie le sourire qui s'affiche sur le visage d'Hermione. Croisant les bras, il l'observe tout en demandant. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses des festivités ? ».

La lumière procurée par les orbes qu'elle a créée lui permet de la contempler à loisir. Ce sort _LuxCapsulam_ qu'Hermione maîtrise à la perfection semble convoiter chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Ses yeux gris prennent en compte les escarpins légèrement pailletés qu'elle porte aux pieds ainsi que sa robe empire d'un rose poudré qui est certainement une création moldue car les détails de dentelle semblent trop parfaits pour être exécutés par magie.

Elle porte ses cheveux relevés en chignon et épinglés de petits brillants. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, sa réponse est sarcastique. « C'est juste génial. Que dire… Le monde magique est tellement petit que le mariage de l'année ressemble plus à une réunion d'anciens élèves…. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y retourne, Harry et Ron sont en train de vider le bar. ». Elle préfère ne pas ajouter que le rouquin a surement déjà mangé la moitié du buffet.

Draco soupire et grommelle. « Tu fais encore la baby-sitter pour ces deux crétins. ». Il lève sa main pour l'interrompre. « Et épargne-moi ton discours habituel sur le fait que vous êtes amis depuis toujours, que vous avez risqué vos vies ensemble, bla, bla, bla… ».

Elle se lève, comme prête à l'affronter mais il lui cloue le bec en une simple phrase. « Est-ce que tu leur as dit la vérité ? ».

Hermione lève un sourcil. « La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? ».

Il grommelle, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. « Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas moi, quelle vérité ? Sur le fait que tu sois parvenue à maîtriser ma lycanthropie par exemple… Ou… Je ne parle même pas du fait que nous sommes… étions… plus que des amis. ».

La jeune femme se mord nerveusement la lèvre, détournant son regard pour éviter le sien. « Amis, ha… Je ne… Cela ne regarde que moi…. Je… Ils… ».

Draco sait que ce n'est ni sa place ni le moment de la pousser dans ses retranchements mais là, l'occasion est trop belle pour l'ignorer. « Quoi ? Hein, quoi ? Où est passée ta putain de mentalité de Gryffondor ? ».

L'air autour d'eux est électrique. Comme d'habitude, la magie d'Hermione réagit et exulte en accord avec ses émotions. A mesure qu'ils restent dans ce silence, presque inconfortable, il se rappelle de la dangerosité de la personne en face de lui.

Hermione Granger. La princesse du ' _Golden Trio_ '. Sous ce surnom à l'apparence fragile, se cache une véritable lionne. Elle est, et de loin, la plus dangereuse des trois, complétée par ces imbéciles de Potter et Weasley. Et pourtant, elle n'a jamais eu la reconnaissance qu'elle mérite.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle dit prudemment. « Cela ne te regarde pas. Alors parlons d'autre chose…». Bien que son ton enjoué soit forcé, elle s'empresse de changer de sujet. « C'est un grand jour pour toi… ou devrais-je dire une grande nuit. ».

Draco hausse les épaules. « Le fait de se marier la nuit de Samhain est une tradition chez les Sang-purs, alors tu sais… ». Penchant sa tête sur le côté, un air arrogant inscrit sur son visage, il la scrute encore. « Par contre, que cela ne t'empêches pas de sourire. C'est un mariage pas un enterrement. ».

Hermione passe sa main sous un des jets d'eau de la fontaine. « Non. Ce n'est pas si simple. Il me faut de bonnes raisons pour sourire et ton mariage n'en est pas une. Surtout que… vu l'ambiance, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être à des funérailles. Il faut que tu assistes à un véritable mariage pour savoir ce que c'est. Là, ce n'est qu'une mascarade. ». Elle se poste en face de lui et secoue légèrement sa main pour l'asperger d'eau, juste ce qu'il faut pour l'ennuyer sans déclarer ouvertement des hostilités. « Allez Draco… qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Normalement, tu es censé répondre par une insulte hautaine et méprisante. ».

Reparler de sa situation le remet sur Terre. En moins de dix minutes, à être là, à discuter avec elle et Draco avait oublié le reste du monde. Comme avant sa crise, il a l'impression que ses vêtements le gênent. Il retire sa cape puis remonte les manches de sa chemise, les pliants soigneusement. Mais non, cela ne change rien, il étouffe encore.

Hermione l'aide à retirer son gilet et le place sur le banc à côté de sa cape. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? ». Son index et son majeur vont jusqu'à la carotide du jeune homme. Geste simple et souvent répété entre eux, afin qu'elle mesure sa tension.

Quand elle s'apprête à réitérer son geste, Draco retient son poignet. « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Ce… n'est plus à toi de faire ça. ».

Hermione se sert de son autre main afin de continuer son diagnostic. « Je n'aimerais pas que tu fasses une syncope en pleine cérémonie. Ton timing n'est vraiment pas idéal. Ok, Samhain et tout, je comprends. Mais, un jour de pleine lune en plus… Tu testes vraiment tes limites. ».

« C'est peut-être à cause de ce que je ressens. ». Alors qu'elle ne tente même pas de se libérer, il serre un peu plus ses doigts.

Un autre moment passe, où ils ne font que s'observer.

Il murmure. « Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse un don pour une des causes perdues que tu cautionnes ? ». Cette conversation, ils l'ont déjà eu dix fois, mille fois peut-être et jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione ne lui a demandé quoi que ce soit. Au point même, où lorsqu'ils étaient aussi unis que possible, elle a toujours retourné tous ses présents. Tous les bijoux, vêtements couture et autres rencards avec des personnalités qui auraient aisément pu aider sa carrière, sont repartis d'où ils venaient.

La jeune femme détourne le regard. Du rouge semble s'épanouir sur ses joues. _A quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ?_

Le souvenir de leur amitié puis de leur intimité lui traverse l'esprit comme un baume. C'était durant les pires et les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Empli de haine, de ségrégation et de prétention, il a lutté longtemps pour s'adapter au traitement qu'elle lui a prodigué et encore plus pour se défaire de ses pires défauts moraux, inculqués depuis son enfance par l'acharnement de son père.

Puis une certaine complicité s'est installée entre eux.

Durant de longs mois, Draco la touchait, flirtait puis à mesure que les défenses de la jeune femme tombaient, il pouvait, sans crainte de représailles, lui embrasser les joues, le cou, les lèvres… Rien que cela, la rendait pivoine et lui laissait le souffle court.

Ils n'ont partagé qu'un véritable week-end ensemble. De par son éducation romantique et moldue, Hermione voulait aimer pour la vie, et il lui avait promis que ce serait le cas.

Juste avant que le Daily Prophet annonce ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione finit par se reprendre. « Je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Ce n'était qu'un conseil. Pas besoin de s'énerver. ».

Elle s'extirpe de son emprise. « Je ferais mieux d'y retourner. Bonne soirée et… encore toutes mes félicitations. ».

Soudain, Draco n'a vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte et il ne veut pas non plus qu'elle retourne vers le reste du monde sans qu'il n'ait encore la chance de s'excuser… pour tout ce qui s'est passé, et tout ce qui aurait pu être, entre eux.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop, Draco prend une grande inspiration et déclare. « Je me marie par obligation, tu sais. ».

La jeune femme grimace. Un éclair de frustration passe un instant sur son visage quand elle se tourne, de nouveau, vers lui. « Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et puis, je m'en moque. ».

« Hermione… ».

« Cesses de m'appeler ainsi. A compter de ce soir, Granger suffit largement. ».

Non, Draco ne veut pas revenir à ces moments où ils ne se définissaient que par leurs noms de famille. C'est froid et apathique. Et, ils ont dépassés ce point.

« Non. Surtout quand je vois combien tu es magnifique ce soir. ».

 **ooOOoo**

Cela faisait des années qu'il était attiré par la princesse Gryffondor, comme tout mec ayant passé l'âge d'être contrôlé par ses hormones uniquement. Bien qu'ils fussent dans deux factions ennemies, il a toujours aimé le fait qu'elle soit aussi autoritaire, passionnée et disciplinée dans ses choix. Quand elle aime ou déteste, c'est pleinement.

Il a, en de nombreuses occasions, eu l'idée de la tuer, tout simplement de briser son cou de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ou d'y jeter un sort afin d'enflammer cette masse de cheveux incontrôlable qui a son propre écosystème au sommet de son crâne, de la transformer en torche humaine dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard… Mais jamais il n'a mis ses plans à exécution. Heureusement car l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban ne l'enchante guère même maintenant.

Malgré son dédain et son mépris, elle a toujours fait en sorte de relever tous les défis qu'il lui lançait. Personne avant n'avait eu le courage de lui dire en face combien Draco Malfoy pouvait être méprisable, au point de le gifler et de le menacer de la pointe de sa baguette.

Il pensait vraiment l'avoir perdu cette nuit-là, à Poudlard, lorsque ses parents l'ont détourné du conflit final qui avait lieu entre Voldemort et Potter.

Alors que les combats faisaient rage autour d'eux, il ne pensait qu'à elle, au point d'abandonner sa famille afin de retourner sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

Il déambulait lentement sur le champ de bataille, évitant les corps macabres et sans vie d'adultes et d'élèves tombés trop tôt, pour une cause perdue.

 _Est-ce qu'elle fait partie de ceux-là ?_

Une grande explosion se fait entendre. Draco remarque au loin un pont qui s'écroule, faisant tomber ainsi des dizaines et des dizaines de mange-morts.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il aurait pu féliciter allègrement le geste si cela n'impliquait pas que les Serpentard terrés dans leur salle commune seraient en danger face aux survivants.

 **ooOOoo**

Après un combat acharné, Draco est parvenu à évacuer les enfants de son blason cachés dans les douves. Etant le dernier à partir des lieux, il s'est retrouvé seul face à l'embuscade d'un mangemort et d'un loup garou. Etant clairement perdant et sans aucune solution pour s'en sortir, il n'a eu d'autre moyen que de briser les vitraux de la salle commune, laissant ainsi entrer l'eau verte et gelée du grand lac.

Ses opposants sont emportés par les eaux profondes mais lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard… ou peut-être était-ce des heures…, après avoir été balayé à gauche et à droite par le courant, le jeune homme se retrouve presque noyé dans un couloir abandonné de Poudlard.

C'est à ce moment que la chance décide enfin de lui sourire. Sur tous les habitants de cette foutue école, c'est Granger qui l'a découvert. Il sourit à cette ironie, ou enfin il fait ce qu'il peut pour afficher un sourire, dans ce délire macabre et fiévreux que peut être son esprit.

Dans un étrange brouillard, il se remémore ces moments tragiques. Elle l'extirpe hors de l'eau comme elle le peut, l'obligeant à monter les quelques marches d'un des escaliers devenu étrangement immobile, les glissant ensuite dans une alcôve, procurant un semblant d'abri.

Granger grimace en constatant les dommages de Draco. De longues blessures suintent le long de son bras gauche, déchirant même son tatouage maudit.

Elle cherche un moment dans un petit sac, qu'elle porte à la ceinture et en ressort une fiole d'essence de dictame. Appliquant directement le liquide sur les plaies, l'effet est immédiat et déplaisant.

Draco manque d'hurler de douleur avant d'être retenu par la main de la jeune femme. Affolée, elle tourne violemment sa tête à droite puis à gauche, avant de murmurer. « Malfoy ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ?! ».

Granger s'efforce de lui faire avaler une autre fiole… au gout infect qu'il a dans sa bouche, il reconnait une pimentine ainsi qu'une potion de régénération sanguine et plusieurs autres qui feraient se pâmer d'envie l'infirmière de Poudlard… lui massant la gorge afin de le contraindre à avaler.

Il finit par se réveiller, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Faisant un état des lieux rapide, Draco se sent toujours patraque mais au moins, son pied est hors de la tombe. Il sursaute quand il réalise la position confortable, presque intime, dans laquelle ils sont. Il prend appui contre le mur pour tenter de lui laisser un peu plus d'espace… Peine perdue quand il n'arrive pas à se relever. Ses blessures au bras se rappellent à lui et la délicatesse de leur situation.

Ce qui réveille la jeune femme qui le tient si aisément entre ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Appuyée contre le mur de l'alcôve, Granger semble tout autant en piteux état. Son visage, habituellement d'une jolie couleur crème est mortellement pâle. Ses cheveux sont couverts d'un mélange de poussière et de sang. Ses paupières violacées luttent pour s'ouvrir. Elle maugrée. « Tu as peur des germes d'une Sang-de-bourbe ? ».

Il grimace, son geste a été clairement mal interprété. « Je voulais juste … Cette blessure… C'est un infecté qui me l'a faite. Tu ne dois pas rester près de moi… Je ne suis plus… ».

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, le replaçant tout contre elle. « Bla, bla, bla… Je me moque de ce que tu es. On est là. Dans cette merde, ensemble. Si on ne meurt pas à cause de nos blessures, ça sera à cause du froid. Alors, on ne se lâche pas. Chaleur humaine. Je ne sais pas si tu connais cette notion mais là, c'est ce qui nous sauvera. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, mes germes ont d'autres chats à fouetter que d'envahir ta noble personne. ».

Jamais il n'avouera que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras, en dehors de sa mère. Et que malgré les conditions atroces, c'est un moment mémorable.

 **ooOOoo**

Hermione reste les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? ».

Il répète. « Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir. ».

Elle hausse les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas apprécier le compliment plus que ça. « Je pense que la future mariée le sera bien plus. ».

Il grimace. « Ça ne sera jamais pire que cette pauvre Edgecombe. Théo était désespéré lorsque le contrat est apparu devant ses yeux à son vingtième anniversaire. Par Merlin, tous ces boutons… ».

La jeune femme détourne son regard. « Elle le méritait. ».

Draco reste choqué. « Comment ça ? Me Ne me dis pas que… C'était toi ? ».

Hermione s'assoit de nouveau sur le banc, les sourcils froncés. « Elle a trahie l'AD. J'avais prévenu qu'en signant le contrat magique, toute trahison serait sanctionnée. ».

Il s'installe près d'elle. « Purée, c'était en 95 ! Tu as la rancœur tenace. ».

Son sourire laisse prédire qu'il ne connait pas la moitié des manigances dont elle est l'instigatrice. « Tu n'as pas idée. Mais déjà faut-il avoir un cœur. ».

Ils ne parlent plus, laissant le bruit de la soirée revenir jusqu'à eux.

Il se rapproche un peu plus d'elle, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. « Je pensais que le tien m'appartenait déjà. Non ? ».

« Pardon ? ».

« Ton cœur. ».

« Je suis désolée de te contredire mais c'est loin d'être le cas. ».

« Ah ? ».

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter. « Mon cœur est en lieu sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. ».

Toujours aussi sûr de lui, il ajoute. « Menteuse. Tu ne peux même pas détourner ton regard. ». Sa main touche le menton de la jeune femme qui le repousse aussitôt.

Elle grommelle. « Lâches-moi ! ».

Téméraire, Draco recommence en continuant son chemin jusqu'à sa joue. « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? ».

Hermione le gifle.

Draco secoue sa tête, défaisant ses cheveux savamment maintenu en arrière. « Est-ce que tu as fini ? ».

Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à le gifler une nouvelle fois, il retient sa main. Puis à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il relâche son étreinte afin de lui saisir la nuque et la contraindre à un baiser.

Il sourit, narquois. c'est un bis repetitas de leur premier baiser. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas réussir ce coup deux fois de suite ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione montre de la résistance. Le défiant presque, elle suggère. « Ne sois pas si fier de toi. ».

Il souffle doucement sur son visage, comme il le faisait souvent pour la contrarier lorsqu'elle lisait ses livres alors qu'il s'ennuyait. La jeune femme ferme les yeux un instant, son nez se fronçant un peu. « Ôtes ce sourire stupide. Tu sais que cela a le don de m'énerver encore plus. ».

« Je fais ce que je veux. Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi, ici. ».

Hermione tourne la tête, à gauche puis à droite, tentant aussi de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, qui malheureusement est bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle murmure. « Si quelqu'un vient et nous voit ainsi… ». Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer car interrompue par la bouche du jeune homme qui descend vers la sienne. Ne perdant pas de temps, il lui fait perdre ses moyens en l'assaillant avec sa langue, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées et rendant ses jambes défaillantes. « Dr… Draco ! ». Son regard cherche encore autour d'elle.

Apparemment, sa première attaque n'a pas suffi à lui faire perdre toute morale. Sans vergogne, il recommence, faisant glisser une de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'obligeant ainsi à lui offrir un meilleur accès. Son autre main l'oblige à se coller contre lui, l'attirant par la taille.

Il la soulève. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'écartant pour le chevaucher. Maintenant qu'il la détient, Draco sait que même si le labyrinthe était en flammes, aucun des deux ne bougerait sans l'autre.

Il lui mord le cou doucement, puis lèche et recommence son manège à plusieurs reprises. Hermione comprend rapidement ce qu'il veut. Cet instinct animal, qu'il parvient le plus souvent à maîtriser, a tendance à ressortir lors de moments intenses comme celui qu'ils vivent. Lui arrachant presque sa chemise, elle fait de même. Ses dents se resserrent dans le creux de son cou, mordant rudement la peau pâle, presque translucide sous la lumière de la lune. Draco a un bref mouvement de recul avant qu'un grondement sourd, partant de son sternum ne se fasse entendre. Il la remord à son tour, renouant avec la marque qu'elle portait mais s'était effacée avec le temps

Etant encore conscient qu'ils sont dans un lieu 'public', ils font fi des préliminaires. Alors qu'il remonte le bas de sa robe, elle cherche directement à écarter sa culotte pour lui donner un accès aisé à son intimité. Ils retrouvent tous deux des sensations qu'ils pensaient perdues lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrent, lorsqu'il reste immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion.

Le regard noir, Hermione marmonne. « Ça fait longtemps… puis tu as un sexe aussi énorme que ton égo… ».

Draco pourrait jurer sur Merlin qu'il lui faut tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sourire. Premièrement par le fait de savoir qu'elle n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un moment puis pour le compliment subtilement insultant qu'elle vient de lui faire… Oui, pour sûr, cela reste gravé dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. Puis là, il a une mission à accomplir et pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait sa place à un autre. C'est ainsi, avec une vigueur peu commune pour un Malfoy, qu'il se met à faire des va-et-vient si puissants, qu'ils pourraient être entendus jusqu'à Poudlard. La lycanthropie n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, il faut l'admettre.

Elle remonte sa main sur sa bouche, évitant de psalmodier le prénom de celui qui lui fait perdre toute contenance. Il sourit lorsqu'elle ferme aussi les yeux et recommence à la tourmenter.

Incapable de se contenir, Hermione appuie encore plus fort la paume de sa main contre sa bouche. Draco maintient son rythme tout en la plaquant un peu plus contre le banc, plus brutalement que nécessaire, mais l'approchant un peu plus vers l'orgasme.

Puis, vient le moment qu'ils attendaient tous les deux. Rarement synchronisés, celui de Draco arrive vite et fort. Ses coups de reins sont désordonnés et il ressent sa petite mort, comme une décharge électrique. Il prend tout de même conscience qu'Hermione n'a pas encore franchit ce cap et glisse ses doigts entre eux afin de titiller son clitoris. Draco lui soulève le menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face, qu'elle soit aux premières loges pour recevoir le plaisir qu'il lui offre et qu'elle réalise ce qu'il compte faire.

L'effet est immédiat… pour ne pas dire garanti, comme une de ces publicités merdiques du Daily Prophet. Lorsqu'il retrouve son attention, il lui montre clairement qu'il remonte ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, léchant le bout avec sa langue.

Elle se penche pour l'embrasser et Draco la rencontre à mi-chemin, s'inclinant afin qu'elle s'allonge tout contre lui. Restant silencieux, ils se laissent un peu de temps afin de regagner le contrôle de leurs esprits.

Le couple s'embrasse, langoureusement, tendrement. Les paupières lourdes et un sourire radieux inscrit sur leurs visages fatigués.

Ses yeux habituellement gris semblent noirs tant ses pupilles sont dilatées. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti si… vivant ?

Reprenant son souffle, il la maintient dans le creux de son bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils devraient être… que la Terre devrait tourner.

Et elle est là, dans ses bras, offerte et si confiante. Hermione a toujours eu cette confiance aveugle en lui, en ses capacités. Même après que la tempête soit passée, que les méchants ont fini en prison et les gentils montés en piédestal. Elle était là. Alors qu'est-ce qui a déraillé ?

Quelques longues mèches bouclées se sont échappées du chignon sage qu'elle a dû mettre des heures à dompter et Draco y passe ses doigts avec plaisir. La jeune femme pose ses lèvres contre son torse, ses yeux dorés plongeant dans les siens.

Il resserre son étreinte. Comment pourraient-ils vivre autrement ? Comment pourrait-il remplacer ces moments avec une autre femme qu'il doit apprendre à apprécier avec le temps ?

De la musique se fait entendre, éclatant leur bulle d'un coup. Celestina Moldubec… Purée, c'est le pompon. Ils se mettent à rire, reprenant le refrain de son titre phare, _le chaudron plein de passion_.

Le couple réalise leur situation. Ils se redressent et la jeune femme s'écarte brutalement, comme si leur simple contact risquait de la bruler.

Hermione est prête à fuir. Ses doigts la rhabillent fébrilement. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait fait une chose pareille ! N'importe qui aurait pu surgir et nous voir en train de… enfin, tu vois. ». Ses joues prennent une teinte encore plus vermillon et ses yeux dorés sont encore plus brillants que d'habitude. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, cela donne d'autres idées au jeune homme.

Il répond tranquillement, lui tendant un des bas de soie qu'il lui a arraché au cours de leurs étreintes. « On les aurait entendu. ».

Reprenant son sous-vêtement violemment, Hermione le blottit dans sa main avant de murmurer furieusement quelques mots. Et, lorsqu'elle ouvre de nouveau ses doigts, le bas à disparu. Draco ne doute à aucun moment que le bas risque plus d'atterrir sur Jupiter que dans la chambre de la sorcière tant elle semble sous tension.

Il lui prend la main, pour la calmer et pose un baiser dessus. « Quand est-ce que je peux te revoir ? ».

« Jamais. ».

« Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? ».

« Le fait d'être marié, peut-être ? ».

« Et si je me débarrasse d'elle ? ».

« Le meurtre n'est jamais une solution… Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de faire un brainstorming sur le moyen de supprimer ta future femme ? Tu cherches quoi, la prison ? ».

« Ah non, même si elle est plus froide que l'Antarctique, je suis bien trop parfait pour finir à Azkaban. ».

Cela aurait pu être un moment drôle, si les joues d'Hermione n'étaient pas mouillées de larmes.

Il s'approche doucement. « On peut toujours se voir… Tu sais que c'est ainsi que fonctionnent les… ».

Elle finit pour lui. « …Les Sang-purs… Encore un point où l'on ne s'entendra jamais. ». Une lueur furieuse brûle dans les yeux d'Hermione. « Je ne me rabaisserais pas à cela. Un mariage est sacré. Et, je me fous que toi et ta bande d'arriérés piétinent l'idée même de faire cela par amour. ». Avant qu'il ne puisse encore dire des choses qu'il finira par regretter, elle le calme directement. Son index se lève, menaçant. « Tais-toi ! Ne profère pas d'insultes, juste par ce que tu es dans une situation que tu n'apprécies pas. Je… Je voulais te voir une dernière fois. Jamais cela n'aurait dû aller si loin. Je voulais être présente en cette nuit qui est censée être la plus belle de ta vie… Tout ce qui vient de se passer … Cela n'était pas prévu. ».

Draco observe la jeune femme alors qu'elle replace les dernières épingles de ses cheveux, y mettant de l'ordre comme elle le peut. Il attend de croiser son regard pour conclure. « C'était donc ça. Tu es venue faire ton 'deuil', n'est-ce pas ? ». Il reprend son attitude froide et distante, si distinctive des Malfoy. « Alors, est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu te tapes un futur marié ? J'espère qu'on aura encore l'occasion de se rencontrer. Qui sait, on peut faire le cliché jusqu'au bout et que tu deviennes ma maîtresse. J'ai déjà enfreint tellement de règles et de conventions pour toi, que je me dis qu'une de plus ou de moins, cela ne sera pas la mort… ».

Hermione soupire, essuyant ses larmes intarissables comme elle le peut. « La mort, hein… Mon deuil, hein… Je voulais voir ton bonheur par moi-même et non pas juste décrit par les journaux. C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. ». Elle renifle. « Est-ce que je vaux si peu… Est-ce que je ne mérite pas une belle histoire moi aussi ? ».

Tout le venin qu'il était prêt à déverser semble s'évaporer de son esprit.

Elle semble si abattue. Cela ne ressemble pas à la jeune femme qui a partagé sa vie. L'Hermione qu'il connait et qu'il… enfin, elle n'aurait jamais laissé tomber sans combattre… pas avec son acharnement légendaire pour les causes perdues.

Ou alors est- ce qu'il ne le mérite pas ? Est-ce que leur histoire n'était qu'une passade ? Si ce n'était pas si triste, il aurait pu rire à cette idée. Qu'Hermione n'ait vu en lui qu'un bon plan cul est aussi dingue que d'imaginer Loony Lovegood avec une idée claire.

Peut-être a-t-elle cru qu'il allait changer. Que de vivre cette vie paisible en sa compagnie aurait fait sa petite révolution dans son esprit étroit. Qu'elle ne serait plus qu'une simple Sang-de-bourbe à ses yeux et qu'il aurait eu un tant soit peu l'envie de rester auprès d'elle.

Il faut le reconnaître, toutes ces idées ont traversé son esprit à de nombreuses reprises sans que Draco ne trouve de réponse.

Oui, le jeune homme a apprécié l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Surtout qu'avec sa lycanthropie, il risquait d'être mis au ban de la société. Hermione l'a aidé à retrouver son estime, l'a soigné et lui a montré que le monde était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Mais le respect n'apporte rien face au pouvoir. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on lui a toujours dit ? Les Malfoy ne seraient rien sans la manipulation, le chantage et l'intimidation. Ils ont toujours été pour l'éradication des plus faibles. Et Hermione fait partie de ces gens-là.

A la nouvelle de ses fiançailles, elle n'y a pas cru. Son esprit droit et honnête incapable de penser qu'on puisse la trahir ainsi. Potter et son petit ami roux ont bien du dû lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au serpent et pourtant…

Leur confrontation n'est pas un souvenir glorieux pour Draco. Il a réagi aussi cruellement qu'il l'aurait fait quand ils étaient encore ennemis, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, déterminé à montrer qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à percer son armure, que ces mois en sa compagnie ne l'ont pas rendu aussi faible que ce traître de Weasley.

Hermione a répondu mot pour mot, avec sa répartie habituelle, sans un mot déplacé ou plus haut que l'autre. Elle a un esprit si fort qu'elle n'a jamais réalisée que son corps trahit souvent sa colère, par cette crinière qui semble s'électriser à mesure que le ton monte et ce regard doré qui s'illumine au point de s'enflammer.

Puis, plus rien. Comme si elle avait abandonné le combat.

Il ne faut pas le prendre pour un imbécile, Draco sait qu'il aurait voulu partir avec elle… savoir que quelqu'un l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il possède. Mais ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il est un Malfoy, un Sang-pur, un Lord membre des 28 familles au Registre Sacré des Sang-purs. Et s'il quitte tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui reste ? Comment peut-il lui faire face en n'ayant que sa dignité et son orgueil ?

Mais, que peut-il faire d'autre ?

Le jeune homme marmonne. « Dis-moi de ne pas le faire. ».

La mâchoire d'Hermione menace de se décrocher sous le choc. « Pardon ? ».

Draco se plante devant elle et réitère, avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. « Dis-moi de ne pas le faire. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes assez pour… pour… ».

La voix d'Hermione est glaçante. « Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu te maries. Aujourd'hui. C'est trop tard. Tu as déjà fait ton choix. ».

Les lèvres de Draco se pincent. « Je sais mais… à aucun moment tu ne m'as fait comprendre que...». Il redresse ses épaules, restant confiant du pouvoir qu'il détient sur elle. « Tu m'aimes encore, Hermione. Tu n'arriveras pas ainsi à te défaire de moi. ».

« Peut-être mais je fais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour y arriver. Et l'important, c'est le résultat, pas vrai ? ».

Il lève les yeux au ciel, ne sachant s'il doit succomber ou s'énerver devant un esprit aussi obtus que le sien. « Comme si c'était si simple. ».

La jeune femme croise les bras.

Qu'est-ce qui les retient maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de quitter le centre de ce labyrinthe ? Mais, s'ils filaient en douce, comme dans les films romantiques, quelle serait leur vie ensuite ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle finit par dire. « Au revoir Draco. ».

Alors qu'elle passe près de lui, la main de Draco lui saisit le poignet. « C'est comme ça? Ça doit finir ainsi ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Est-ce… ». Son discours est interrompu par des étincelles qui illuminent soudainement le ciel. « C'est l'heure. Ta royale poupée blonde t'attend... ». Hermione pose une main sur son torse, le repoussant et retenant le contact en même temps.

Draco en profite pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'enserrant doucement.

Cinq secondes passent et aucun d'eux ne bougent.

Finalement, lorsque la jeune femme s'écarte de lui, ses doigts frôlent la joue de Draco, comme si ce n'était rien.

Cette simple caresse. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il lui force encore un baiser. Il soupire contre ses lèvres, ne cherchant plus à contenir ses sentiments, sa frustration, car il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne se lance à sa recherche.

Mais une de ses mains est encore enfouie dans la chevelure d'Hermione alors que l'autre maintient la jeune femme tout contre lui.

Encore quelques secondes, avant que son monde ne s'écroule, que ce bonheur qu'il ressent à son contact ne disparaisse pour de bon.

Finalement, au loin, les flammes du bucher de Samhain s'élancent haut dans le ciel sombre, annonçant le commencement des véritables festivités.

Le couple parvient à se détacher et sans même un dernier regard, Hermione quitte le centre du labyrinthe. « Adieu Malfoy. ».

Draco reste là un moment, méprisant la fin de leur histoire mais, savourant encore cette rencontre fortuite.

D'ailleurs… jamais il n'aurait pensé que le 'Golden Trio' puisse être convié. Comment Hermione a pu obtenir une invitation ? À moins que…

Que faire ?

Les propos de ses parents se bousculent dans son esprit.

 _C'est un devoir, en tant que Lord et en tant que Malfoy…_

 _Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu es en âge de faire tes propres choix…_

 _Le pouvoir est tout ce qui compte, l'intérêt et les sentiments arriveront avec le temps…_

 _Le futur de notre lignée n'est pas forcément dans la pureté du sang mais dans notre capacité à atteindre le soleil sans se bruler…_

Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux et avance dans la forêt de cyprès, sortant du labyrinthe.

 **ooOOoo**

 _ **OS Spécial pour l'anniversaire de Daria (oui je sais j'ai un peu de retard…)**_

 _ **Merci à Lyra pour ses corrections**_


End file.
